


Lesson Learned

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neal is bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal helps Peter get with the program. Hey, look! I got back with the porny point of mmom. Yay me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

Three months in to their torrid affair and Neal wasn't feeling it. Oh, he was    
feeling    
it - he was a willing active enthusiastic participant. 

But honestly, it was neither torrid nor an affair, considering Elizabeth was the mastermind behind the whole thing.

Peter was a ball of gentle touches and careful lips and grateful eyes. He asked consent every time he changed positions; at first his breathy "ok?" Before he'd slid inside has been kind of hot...

But it had been three goddamn months. 

Neal growled in frustration at the strong but tentative grip around his cock. "Peter. Fuck, you need to.. I need you to..." He groaned again when the friction  lessened.  "Christ, you are not hurting me." 

Peter's eyes met his and he sighed, resigned by what he saw there. Confusion, mostly. A little hurt. "I'm sorry." He sounded it and Neal lost all irritation.

"No. Peter." He sighed again. "It's ok, what you're doing is absolutely ok." He sat up and moved until he was straddling the other man, face to face. He pressed a kiss to hip lips. "But I'm not going to break."

Peter's eyes were wide and dark. He licked his lips. "Neal..•

"Listen. Just, just listen. I trust you not to go full s&m on me. I don't  want  you to hurt me. Understand?"

Peter nodded.

"If I don't like something, I  will  tell you. If something does not feel good or right or even a little uncomfortable, I need you to trust me to tell you. Can you do that?"

Another nod.

"Good. Good man." Neal caught his lips again before catching Peter's had and returning it to his cock. 

Fingers ghosted over hot flesh and Neal hissed, thrusting up. "C'mon Peter."

His hand finally made a full circle and gave a few hesitant tugs before stopping completely. When he looked back up to Peter's face he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Show me?" 

"Oh." He breathed, a smirk lifting his lips. "You wanna watch?"

"I want to _learn_." Peter took his hand away and ran his fingernails up Neal's abdomen, scraping his thumbnail over his nipple. 

Neal shivered and grasped at his own cock, tighter than Peter had and stroked with a familiar rhythm. He watched Peter watch him, eyes glazing and hips roughly bumping his cock against Neal's ass. 

His eyes flicked up and found Neal's, but he didn't ask before his hand wrapped around Neal's own tightening his grasp just enough to drag a gasp from Neal's lungs. "Yeah, like that." Neal dropped his chin to his chest and pulled his hand away, grasping instead at Peter's thighs. 

Peter caught on quickly. Firm strokes in an agonizing off rhythm rhythm that left Neal's brain melting. His hips would almost figure it out to keep up and Peter would change it up again. 

Peter's finger slid between his open lips on a gasp and Neal grinned around the digit before sucking - and then it was gone, only to make a reappearance between their bodies as Peter pushed it inside him. 

"Fuck." His fingers were leaving moons on Peter's thighs and he'd tip his head back just to drop it forward again. He was  writhing.  "Gonna..." was all the warning he got out and he took Peter's grunt as assent before he came across Peter's chest. Peter thrust up and few more times and shuddered before he tensed and spilled with a moan that curled Neal's toes.

He kissed him, rolled away, and got off the bed. He almost made it to the bathroom and back with a washcloth before his knees turned completely to jello. He stumbled a bit and Peter sat up, slightly alarmed. 

"Your fault." Neal kept his face serious until Peter opened his mouth and then he grinned and wiped at his mess on the other man's body. "Sex legs."

"Sex legs?" Peter stuttered out. 

"Like a baby deer." Neal had cleaned himself in the bathroom so he dropped the rag to the floor with an indignified plop and flipped off the light. He dropped to Peter's side and slid in against him, tucking himself close and dropping his head to his chest. 

"Baby deer?" There was amusement in his voice. And sleep. 

"It's like your sex brain. Only in my legs." Neal ran his hand along Peter's side and was rewarded with a shiver.

"Don't, sex brain. Works." He slurred and then blinked down at Neal.

"Oh yeah, Shakespeare? Complete sentences are hard, huh?"

"Mmhmm." But his eyes were happy and his smile genuine. "Always?"

"Pretty much. But don't worry, it wears off fast." Neal patted his chest. "Sleep cures it."

Peter hummed and tightened his hold on Neal just a little. They slept.

~ 


End file.
